Ahmed
(Game Manual Description) Team Ahmed is from Cairo, Egypt, where sand dunes threaten to crash down like tidal waves and desert roadways transform into canyons of stone. When the mysterious members of the Ahmed team are not scaling pyramids or bartering in Cairo Market, they can be found off-roading through timeless archaelogical digs. This suitably Saharan experience has made team Ahmed the favorite in Egypt. NOTE: Ahmed is replaced by the "M6 Turbo" Team in M6 Turbo Racing. Ahmed as Human Player Named "M6" in M6 Turbo Racing, team Ahmed is 100% pure speed. Ahmed cars are blazing speedsters with gut-wrenching acceleration, but they have difficult handling and weaknesses of attacks. Rally: Ahmed Rally is light, with fair handling and high top speeds. Ahmed is the fastest car in all Scotland and most Switzerland tracks, but tends to suffer badly from opponents' attacks. Sports: ' Ahmed Sports is middleweight and a blazing speedster, with tricky handling. Ahmed boasts the fastest top speeds in both early and late levels, but tends to flip over when driving into walls and opponents. '''Dakar: ' Ahmed Dakar is lightweight with a good top speed and handling. Ahmed makes an average car for Rampages, but tends to suffer easier than Morgen (from attacks). '''Buggy: Ahmed Buggy is middleweight, with a medium top speed, tricky handling, and moderate vulnerability to opponents' attacks. Indy: Ahmed Indy is slightly heavy, resembling Ivanov by driving experience. Both cars have fast acceleration but slightly difficult handling. Ahmed as AI Opponent Ahmed's home track is Egypt, but leads in only the first three levels, which are buggy tracks. Team Ahmed's strengths include Rally and Dakar racing. Rally: Ahmed is a skilled Rally driver, who succeeds in top speed levels and maintaining high positions. Ahmed's dominance in these levels come from solid driving and blazing speed. These ethics make Ahmed a nearly unstoppable opponent in Scotland 4. Sports: Ahmed is a harmless opponent for Sports cars, who finishes most races in medium-weak positions. Ahmed is a good Sports driver, but is rather careful, with the tendency to brake very often. This habit leads to positions surrendered to faster opponents (Moscow 5 and 6). Dakar: Ahmed is a proficient Dakar opponent and a reliable back-up leader of Baptiste. In these levels, Ahmed succeeds in sustaining positions and overtaking Baptiste's role (especially in Easter Island 4). Buggy: Ahmed is a medium-weak leader for dune Buggies, with the tendency to surrender positions to faster Hometrackers (Egypt 2) and Rossi & Morgen (Scotland 7). Ahmed's frequent slip-ups on Egypt 3's bumpy stretch also leads to positions given away to better drivers. Indy: Ahmed's AI difficulty is determined on current position for Indy cars. Ahmed is positioned 5th to start Moscow's Indy tracks, 4th for Hong Kong's, and 2nd for Egypt 7. Gallery Videos= Indy Collision Compilation (Ahmed) - Grand Tour Racing '98 (Koop) |-|Images= Ahmed Sports TD.jpg|Ahmed Sports in Total Drivin Ahmed Sports M6.jpg|Ahmed Sports in M6 Turbo Ahmed Main.jpg|Ahmed Rally in Scotland Ahmed Dakar 01.jpg|Ahmed Dakar Ahmed Sports 01.jpg|Ahmed Sports (GTR98) Ahmed Rally 01.jpg|Ahmed Rally Scotland2 Ahmed Rally 01.jpg|Ahmed Rally in Scotland 2|link=Scotland 2 Egypt4 Ahmed Dakar 01.jpg|Ahmed Dakar in Egypt 4|link=Egypt 4 Egypt1 Ahmed Buggy 01.jpg|Ahmed Buggy in Egypt 1|link=Egypt 1 Moscow2 Ahmed Sports 01.jpg|Ahmed Sports in Moscow 2|link=Moscow 2 Egypt7 Ahmed Indy 01.jpg|Ahmed Indy in Egypt 7|link=Egypt 7 Switzerland3 Ahmed Rally 01.jpg|Ahmed Rally in Switzerland 3|link=Switzerland 3 Category:Hometrackers Category:Teams